The TRUE Story of Hades and Persephone
by xLumos
Summary: The story of Hades and Persephone that you all know...Is not true...!  Here, I present the REAL story of Hades and Persephone...Bad summary...I know D: Please give it a chance, thankyou! :D and review..Love those reviews :D T to be safelanguage too?
1. Chapter 1

1

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Demeter roared as she dared Zeus to repeat what he just said, while Zeus hid behind a chair.

It was a very cold winter day when Demeter found out what Zeus did. Very well aimed chairs and tables were flying around the Great Dining Room, chasing after their target.

Hera, Zeus' second wife, calmly sat on a chair reading a scroll of some sort. She only looked up when she noticed that Demeter, Zeus' second wife was cowering behind her chair.

"HERA! STOP PROTECTING THE BLUNDERING OAF!!" Demeter roared again.

"Well, I never said I was protecting him." Hera said, much to Zeus' displeasure.

"THEN, GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN BEAT THAT HIM INTO A PULP!" Demeter hollered as she held a sledgehammer, ready to pound Zeus until he was black and blue.

During the entire time, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades' younger brother, was sitting on a chair (with his feet up on a footstool that he originally brought in to watch the show) that was thrown his way when Zeus had tried to hide behind him- and popping popcorn into his mouth. Hermes suddenly poofed next to Poseidon with two cans of Nectress and a cell phone; he grabbed a handful of popcorn, popped it into his mouth, and took a long drink from his Nectar.

When Hermes swallowed his popcorn, he asked, "Poseidon! What did I miss? Oh, and Hades just called: said he wanted to talk to…" Hermes trailed off and paused, thinking, should I say Zeus' name? Is it safe to say his name? Would Demeter get all worked up again? I mean, she's just starting to calm dow--I stand corrected. However, Hermes wasn't able to finish his sentence because as soon as the name "Hades" was said, Demeter immediately ran up to him, grabbed his cell phone and started yelling into it.

"HADES, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY DAUGHTER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! SHE'S MY LITTLE BABY AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF PROMISE ZEUS MADE WITH YOU, BUT MY LITTLE BABY IS GOING TO STAY BY MY SIDE!! SHE'S INNOCENT AND PURE AND SHE WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY THE EVIL OF YOUR UNDERWORLD, DO YOU HEAR ME HADES! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, AND YOU KNOW THAT I CAN OUTLIVE YOU ANYDAY!" Demeter yelled, roared, and what ever else you can think of, into the phone. You see, Demeter is usually very gentle and sweet; usually. However, when it comes to her daughter, she is very over-protective.

Nobody noticed Zeus crawl away from the dining room and into the Underworld.Hades on the other hand, was patiently holding his phone 26.4 inches from his ear, fiddling with his 'Beware of the Three-Headed Serpent-Tailed Monster Hound with Pointy-Teethed Jaws and Deadly Breath' sign, and standing on the stomach of his (beloved) enormous doggy and giving him a tummy-rub.

All of a sudden, Hades said, "Ah! Bad boy, boy, boy! You know you're not supposed to slobber on the 'Beware' sign!"

"WHAT!! HADES YOU JERK! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID?! STOP PLAYING WITH THE HOUND AND LISTEN CAREFULLY BEC—" Demeter shrieked but was interrupted by Hades.

"Demeter! How could you so wrongly accuse me like that!" Hades pretended to sound very hurt and offended.

"FINE THEN, WHAT DID I SAY IN THE PASTE 13 MINUTES!!" Demeter, apparently, hasn't calmed down yet.

"You said, and I quote," Hades cleared his throat, took a deep breath and roared, "'HADES, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY DAUGHTER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! SHE'S MY LITTLE BABY AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF PROMISE ZEUS MADE WITH YOU, BUT MY LITTLE BABY IS GOING TO STAY BY MY SIDE!! SHE'S INNOCENT AND PURE AND SHE WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY THE EVIL OF YOUR UNDERWORLD, DO YOU HEAR ME HADES! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE, AND YOU KNOW THAT I CAN OUTLIVE YOU ANYDAY!' Unquote. Is that enough?" Hades smiled, and on the other line, Demeter was a little taken back by the sudden loudness in his voice, but quickly recovered and said just plainly said fine.

Hades looked a little amused as he saw Zeus crawl through the gates of his Underworld. Hades grinned as he watched Zeus signal him not to tell Demeter he was here.

Hades had Zeus wrapped around his pinkie; but no, he wasn't that mean, so all he said was "End of discussion. Bye Demeter!" With that, he closed his phone and sighed.

Suddenly, Hades looked up and grinned as if nothing had happened. He takes one look at Hades and laughs like crazy: a black and blue Zeus was being crushed by the enormous weight of the enormous dog that was licking him.

Hades suddenly looked very amused as he said, "Cerby, off. Now, Zeus, as you can see, Demeter isn't very fond of you giving your daughter to me…" Hades trailed off as he zapped in a plate of Ambrosia Hot Dogs and some ketchup.


	2. ZeusIs immature?

2

"UGHHH" Zeus groaned, while putting some ice on his left forearm…If you could still call it that, that is; it was covered with black and blue bruises, clearly extremely painful, even for a god like him.

Hades shakes his head, smirking at Zeus and all his bruises. He lifted a can of Root Beer to his lips, while reading a letter from Olympus, AKA hate mail from Demeter.

Zeus looked at Hades weirdly before asking him, "Hey, why are you drinking that stuff? It's nothing like god food, it's mere mortal food!"

"Yes…But it still tastes awesome! Here, how about you try some!" Hades said, zapping another can on his desk for Zeus.

"…How about no? I don't get why you like that stuff! It's…It's…IT'S BUBBLY!!" Zeus twitched and flinched as another letter poofed on Hades' desk, next to his left hand, the one that was holding the first letter. And another. And another. And another. And yet, another!

"Hades…What is that?" Zeus asked wearily, slightly afraid of what it might be.

"Bro, you do not want to know." Hades tried to shove it all under his desk, away from Zeus' view.

Zeus twitched yet again. He had a horrible feeling about this, a very, very, very horrible feeling. "Th-th-That's not hate mail, is it?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ah…Well…Yes. Hate mail constructed of very…Colourful vocabulary. Look at me, Zeus! HATE MAIL! HATE! That's not love! That's not like! That's HATE! I feel so…Rebuffed…Rejected…Unwanted…Unloved…HATED! ALL because of you!" Hades hung his head in mock sadness.

"HADES! It was NOT, I repeat, NOT my fault! The girl SAID she wanted to go out, the girl SAID she wanted to explore, well…I just…Gave her permission…How was I to know she would fall in love with some mortal juck?" Zeus yelped as the little speech hurt his cheeks, both of which looked very swollen, and turning an odd brown colour.

"Jock."

"Right. That's what I said." Zeus looked out into the dark world, the Underworld, Hades, his older brother, ruled. Hades raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his Root Beer, but said nothing.

"That girl! What is with her! Going out into the mortal world-"

"You let her." Hades pointed out.

"-and falling in love with some stupid sock-"

"Jock." Hades corrected.

"-running away with him-"

"You DID say she can go wherever she wants." Hades pointed out again.

"-leaving home! What was she thinking! Doesn't she know that it's never good to act on sudden impulses?! That it's stupid and-"

"And what were YOU doing? Saying I…What was it again? Ah yes, 'spirited her away with my black war horses,' just to save your own neck?"

"-and GODDAMIT! WHY does she never listen?! DO NOT EVER act on impulses! That's the stupidest thing someone can do, especially an IMMORTAL! LOOK at these bruises! I mean, SHE doesn't have bruises, DOES SHE?! SHE doesn't have to think before she acts-"

"Now honestly, language!" Hades scolded, taking yet another sip of his Root Beer.

"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! I'LL TELL YOU! SHE [WASN'T THINKING! AT ALL! NOTHING! ZIP! ZILCH! NADA! NOTHING! SHE WA-" Hades walked away, letting Zeus rant on and on about his "stupid girl." He went to talk to a more intelligent being, AKA, Cerberus.

* * *

Heh….Bad? I was kind of sleepy when I wrote this… heh. Heh..heh….Reviews please…COOKIES TO WHOEVER REVIEWWSS…I was going to say "KUDOS TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS" except I don't know what that means.. What does "kudos" mean? None of my friends seem to know o-O

To:udon'tknowmebutiknowme: FIRST REVIEW!! I'm so happy!! cookie


End file.
